


skirt up!

by drilbur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drilbur/pseuds/drilbur
Summary: dejun finds a way to get under mark's skin — in the middle of a supermarket.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	skirt up!

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely have nothing to say. also thank you to nik and luna for looking this mess over for me, i owe u guys one <3

there’s a universe where mark is completely sane and is just doing some mundane grocery shopping on a saturday night, preparing to be cooped up at home the next day. there’s a universe where he is doing some mundane grocery shopping, and his boyfriend is a loving and kind human who goes around and picks up things from the other aisles to help mark out. there’s a universe where mark’s breathing is completely stable, his brain is functioning as usual, no spikes in activity, and his heart is pumping blood at a calm pace. there’s a universe where his boyfriend didn’t decide to wear a skirt to a supermarket and mess up his body functions so much.

but, unfortunately, mark is here. in this universe, where it’s the opposite of all of those things, and of course, his boyfriend dejun decided to wear a skirt to the supermarket. it was an outfit that all those typical pinterest moodboard girls would wear — a fitted black top, a plaid dark green skirt that barely covers his thighs, and some thigh high socks. dejun looks at him expectantly, a shy smirk painting his dark red tinted lips, as he lifts a bottle of ketchup to his face.

“should we get this, markie?” he asks. mark is positively insane at this point because all he can see is the bulge of dejun’s biceps as he brings the bottle of ketchup closer to his face and dangles it like a carrot to a rabbit. he swallows thickly and quickly clears his throat. he shoves his impromptu grocery list into dejun’s chest and wheels the trolley away from him. he hears the sound of dejun’s heavy boots following him as he whines, but he keeps walking. maybe he’ll walk into another dimension if he makes it to the next aisle.

“markie, c’mon! tomato ketchup, yes or no?” honestly, though? the whole setup isn’t too bad. actually, it’s good. it’s great. mark thinks dejun looks ravishing. mark also thinks that they should go home and have dejun push him back against their kitchen counter and fuck him senseless instead of cornering him in the condiments aisle, asking about damned ketchup. dejun cocks a hip and the skirt slides up an infinitesimal amount. mark starts to wonder if he can finish grocery shopping boner-free with the stunt dejun is pulling on him. going out to get eggs in a skirt wouldn’t have caused problems, but paired with that tight top, the smokey eye, a hint of dark red blush lining his cheekbones, and the absolutely sinful color of dejun’s lips — mark wants to melt into a puddle of flesh and bones.

“ _yes_ , okay? put that in the cart.” mark says sternly and dejun frowns. he _knows_ what dejun is planning and he was absolutely _not_ going to let it happen. you see, he has a reputation of sorts within the locale. mark lee, the kindest and most helpful college kid in the area, studious, goofy, and never seen without a smile. his neighbours like him very much, alright.

“okay, how about this one?” dejun tries to reach for a bottle of whipped cream on the top shelf. deliberately causing the sides of his crop top ride up a bit, and mark’s breath hitches. dejun raises an eyebrow in a silent challenge and mark rallies behind his weakening self control. if mark has a reputation in his locale, dejun has his own too, at the university as _the_ heartbreaker extraordinaire. everyone grovels at his feet for validation, and mark wasn’t an outlier. another moth hovering over blue flame. dejun was like fucking fire — touch and it’s too hot but watch from afar and it’s pretty. however, dejun was the one who dared him to play with fire and who was mark lee to deny him the pleasure?

“i shouldn’t have invited you to my fucking house tonight, jesus.” mark utters under his breath and dejun giggles to himself. “is it driving you insane? poor little markie, always so easily flustered.” dejun coos at him, hooking one finger under mark’s chin and lifting his face up slightly to meet his gaze. “we are not doing this here, junnie. c’mon, let’s get home with all this.” dejun pouts in response, and stares into the darkness of mark’s eyes. god, he would be a _fool_ if he were to say that he didn’t want to drag dejun to the last few aisles and push him harshly against the shelves, get his hands under the pleats of the dark green skirt. but of course, he also doesn’t want to go to jail for public indecency, so there’s that.

“junnie, listen to me. we are going to go home and then i’m going to rip this damn skirt into shreds and then i’m gonna eat you out till you’re crying, do you understand? don’t be difficult or you won't get anything else to play with.” mark feels a jolt of pleasure course through his body when dejun’s demeanour cracks and his face becomes visibly flushed, beyond the pink dust on his cheeks. he’s too close now, lips parted and calling out for him but mark leans away with the same, nasty smirk that dejun had sent him earlier.

dejun follows him again, but this time, he wraps his arm around mark’s waist and leans in to whisper in his ear, “but i have a surprise for you to open _here_ , baby.” mark freezes. a middle aged lady passes them both with her cart full of pink detergent and salted crackers — she gives them both a look and her face twists in displeasure as she slowly scans dejun while walking past him.

“see how jealous that old hag is? you have _all_ this to yourself and you still won’t do anything about it, baby?” mark is really, _really_ considering bending dejun onto the cashier desk that’s just a few steps away and fucking him senseless till all he can say is mark’s name and nothing else. but this isn’t an alternate universe, so all of that is out of the window. instead, he grabs dejun’s hand and pushes their cart till they reach toiletry aisle. dejun runs a hand from mark’s waist to the curve of his ass and mark turns to putty under his touch, hissing at the contact.

“can’t wait two minutes, jun? we’re literally at a supermarket, there are cameras everywhere, for god’s sake.” mark whispers under his breath, eyebrows furrowed, and dejun just giggles at his plight. sometimes dejun’s origins are a mystery to mark, he wonders if hell itself spawned him and left him on earth to try and drive everyone he meets insane, because there is no other explanation as to why someone could be _so_ sinful and frustrating at the same time.

“all the more reason for me to have you begging me to suck you off here, darling.” he says it so nonchalantly that mark’s brain malfunctions like a short circuit.

“i have enough self-control, thank you very much. you, on the other hand, are a pain in the ass.” mark shakes his head and walks slower this time, stopping to examine a bottle of strawberry scented shampoo. meanwhile, dejun whistles softly to call for mark, and holds up a bottle of strawberry flavored lube.

“we'll need it for later, won’t we?” mark smirks and slaps his arm.

“get some condoms too. those thin ones, though, you really liked them last time.” mark points out and dejun smiles before pressing a kiss to mark’s cheek. the lipstick stains his skin, but maybe he’ll keep it.

when they get to the cereal aisles, dejun pretends to be reading their grocery list but all he’s doing is finding an excuse to touch mark’s ass while they walk without being suspected. the store clerks have been eyeing dejun ever since he walked in, and after almost five months of dating him, mark knows that he thrives off of the attention he gets. everyone wants him, everyone wants to be buried deep inside him, everyone wants to _be_ mark. dejun usually adds a little flair every time he goes out because god, he knows he looks good. he works out too, with all the muscle training and boxing lessons absolutely paying off when mark ogles him on the bed, sizing him up and down before shyly asking to get fucked. it’s like dejun knows all of mark’s weakest points and brought out the big guns today, his a-game.

“want your fat fucking cock so bad, baby. just wanna go home so badly,” dejun says quietly into mark’s ear and he gets goosebumps so bad that it pricks his skin. “you don’t wanna go home, you want me to fuck you here like a cheap little whore,” mark bites back and dejun hums quietly, words now stuck in his throat, frozen.

“i want that, i want that so bad, mark. please, please, i promise i’ll be quiet,” dejun whines and mark tsks, waving him off. “and i should believe that? quiet—” mark chuckles under his breath, it feels so rewarding to see dejun’s confidence slowly break down, as he gives in to mark.

“let’s do this, how about you keep your hands to yourself like a good boy, and then we’ll go back home and i’ll do the thing i promised you earlier, hm? sounds good?” dejun whines, and clasps mark’s hand tighter. “i’ll be so good for you, i swear. i’m a good—”

“you’re a good boy, so act like one.” mark bites and dejun smiles again like he’s taken his words up like a challenge. it’s very difficult to tell what kind of mood dejun’s in most days but if he wants to play this game, mark is definitely up for it. dejun skitters off to another aisle and mark finally has the chance to breathe in after a long time. he finishes getting stuff from the snacks aisle, and continues on towards the dairy section, he picks out some cheese, and butter for the pancakes he plans to make tomorrow morning. he gets some yoghurt for dejun too, mark doesn’t know why he likes it, it tastes like raw bacteria in curd.

ten minutes later and mark is looking for dejun in the labyrinth of aisles, he pushes the squeaky cart towards the canned goods aisle and he spots dejun with his hands on his hips, pushing his skirt up further to reveal his lace trimmed, emerald green panties. the skirt is bunched up around his hands, and mark actually stops breathing. this should definitely be illegal, right? in another universe, mark has already taken dejun home and fucked him senseless for all the stunts he’s pulled. but in this universe, dejun notices his presence and winks at him, so mark leaves his trolley behind and approaches him like a leopardess to a prey.

“what the fuck are you doing—” mark starts, voice crisp and low. he looks around for the cameras and notices where they are positioned but they’re both of out sight, possibly in a blind spot. mark wonders when dejun became a skilled architect to know camera layouts like the back of his hand on top of being the worst person in the world.

“doing what you asked me to, baby. keeping my hands to myself,” he says, voice saccharine sweet, and god, it drives mark insane. he really thought he was the one who broke dejun, but no, he was so wrong. maybe he _will_ be begging dejun to put his mouth on his aching cock. mark harshly grips dejun’s ass under the skirt and pushes him behind towards the shelves, making the canned goods rattle a bit.

“acting smart, baby? this is what you wanted, right? you want me to rip these fucking _panties_ off?” dejun giggles under his breath, exasperated but so goddamn turned on. mark cages him in, moving his hands downwards to feel the fabric on dejun’s pert ass. “you’re fucking insane, dude. oh my god.” mark has a bruising grip on dejun’s hip now and he squirms under his touch.

“mark, please touch me? please?”

“what if anyone other than me found you like this, huh? you’d get off on that too, like the whore you are, yeah?” dejun pokes his tongue out at mark and reaches up to grip his hands on the shelf behind them. mark runs his hands along dejun’s toned thighs, trailing them up and under his skirt to which dejun reacts so eagerly. he swipes his thumb on dejun’s bulge and god, he’s leaking so much. dejun’s eyes darken and this time it’s mark’s turn to snicker at him.

“jesus christ, you’re so fucking wet.” dejun whimpers when mark runs his fingers over his bulge again and again, the satin fabric soaked now. it’s almost ten in the night and mark doubts the supermarket has enough staff or customers at this time to be going around the damn canned goods aisle. mark tugs harshly on dejun’s bulge and dejun moans wantonly.

“oh my _god,_ yes. mark, please—”

“now listen to me, i’m going to get on my knees and suck you off here, just like you wanted, alright? all i want you to do is stay fucking quiet. not a single sound. as much as you want people watching us and getting off to us, i want you all to myself. do you understand?” dejun frantically nods, and mark sinks to the floor, his knees hitting the cold tiles as he brings his hands up to dejun’s warm thighs, dragging them up, and bunching up the skirt in the process. mark looks up at dejun’s flushed face, watching him bite his lips in anticipation. mark preens into dejun’s touch as he tangles a hand into his brown hair.

mark’s hands go higher each time he rubs the flushed, plump skin there, and dejun’s breath hitches, his eyes drip with want. his hands eventually reach the cool satin fabric and dejun gasps when mark grips his ass from the front, pulling him closer to his face. mark’s fingers dance around his leaking bulge, and dejun already looks so fucked out, his fingers threading into mark’s hair a bit more harshly. mark sends a nasty smirk towards dejun before licking a fat stripe on the wet spot of the fabric. dejun groans loudly in the almost quiet environment.

“i told you to shut up, didn’t i, baby?” dejun nods slowly and blinks when mark taps his ass.

“should i shove something in your mouth to keep you quiet, hm?” mark wonders what dejun must be thinking. all mark can see is that dejun, already so worked up and that just a touch runs a jolt up his body. god, he is the prettiest thing in existence, and he’s all mark’s to fuck, and ruin, and play with.

“get this off,” mark hooks his fingers on the waistband of the panties, and drags them down, his eyes widening at how wet dejun’s gotten, the poor thing. they’ve _got_ to buy more detergent on the way out. dejun scrambles to comply, and kicks off the panties carefully into mark’s hands, away from his boots. mark stands up straight, and his face is met with dejun’s sex ridden one. his eyes have softened, covered in pure lust, begging for mark to do anything at all. mark then dangles the soiled panties in front of his face and dejun’s eyes widen like he knows exactly what’s going to happen.

“really?”

“yeah, really. open your mouth, baby.” dejun’s pliant and far too gone to be making jokes now, but he cracks a blissful smile before dropping his jaw open and sticking his tongue out.

“good—my good boy,” mark says as he bunches up the panties and shoves it into dejun’s mouth. dejun doesn’t take his eyes off mark even for a moment as he does this and mark feels like he’s the most perverted, but the most powerful person on the planet right now.

with that out of the way, mark gets back down and resumes where he left off, mouth watering at the prospect of blowing dejun in such a public place. dejun stifles a quiet moan when mark bunches his skirt up again and this time, he almost drools at the sight of dejun’s dripping cock. he pumps his dick a few times before letting his tongue roam on the hot slick pooling at the head, giving it a few licks before letting the weight sit heavy on his tongue. mark casually hums around his dick and a shock wave of lust slams into dejun, sending his body into shivers. he grips mark’s hair harsher and tighter, and mark growls in approval, mouth stuffed to the brim with dejun's leaking cock.

mark doesn’t speak as he pulls away to look back up at dejun and send him a very sweet smile. dejun’s forehead is now lined with beads of sweat and pupils blown, he whines at the lack of contact with mark’s warm mouth. “like that, junnie? putting on a show for everyone watching you?” dejun stomps his feet and drags mark’s head back onto his cock. mark doesn’t protest against it though, he likes the way dejun tastes albeit a bit sour and salty, and he happily hollows out his cheeks till he hits the base of dejun’s cock, nose tickling against his pubic hair. dejun throws his head back against the shelf and his toes curl in pleasure, while also revelling in the taste of the soiled panties in his mouth. dejun lets his skirt flutter back into place, putting it behind mark’s head, blocking him out from everything else. it’s between his mouth and dejun’s cock now, the smell of sex invades his nose. dejun is his god, and that was final.

mark drags his teeth along the sides of dejun’s cock, just the way he likes it before running his tongue repeatedly on the veiny underside, lapping up all of the precome readily. a row of cans rattle as dejun squirms in place. mark pauses for a minute and asks, “wanna fuck my mouth, pretty?” dejun lets a strangled noise escape his throat and mark smirks to himself. “jesus christ, you’re so fucking sinful and i can’t believe i get to have all of you to myself alone. fuck—” it doesn’t take too long for mark take him up to the hilt, head still under dejun’s pretty little skirt. dejun holds onto his boyfriend's head and pushes in until his cock hits the back of mark's throat, making him choke beautifully. he thrusts up repeatedly, and mark doesn’t complain at all even with all the gagging, it’s like he was born for this. he wishes he could see the tears pooling in mark’s eyes but this is good too, makes him look more like a whore.

dejun whines with the fabric still deeply lodged into his mouth, and mark digs his nails into dejun’s thighs to keep him quiet. a few more thrusts, and dejun gets so close now that his breaths get more labored, stomping his boots on the linoleum. mark pulls off quickly, replacing his mouth with his hand. dejun hisses at the warmth of mark’s hand now pumping him away rapidly, he brings his own hand on his cock to bring their mess to fruition.

“gonna cum?” dejun nods rapidly. “in my mouth, don’t wanna miss a single bit, you understand?” he fumbles, palm wet, cock slippery, and impatiently taps the glistening head against mark's bottom lip. mark eagerly waits with his tongue out, eyes dark. with a loud shriek, dejun comes undone and paints mark's mouth in white. mark hums softly, savoring the moment before swallowing it all in one go. dejun slumps against the rack, smiling, his body now liquefied. mark stands up quickly and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and slowly takes the panties out of dejun’s mouth and presses a lingering kiss to his lips despite all the drool glistening on the sides of his mouth. mark wipes it away with a dry part of the panties while dejun stares at him with wonder.

“happy?”

“fuck you. why the fuck are you so good with your mouth?” dejun snaps weakly. mark chuckles, and hands his soaked panties back to him but dejun pushes his hand away.

“put that back in your pocket, i’m going commando the rest of the way home.”

“are you serious?” mark sputters. dejun skips ahead of mark, before turning back around to walk backwards and lift his skirt up just a bit for mark to see his still flushed cock standing upright and tall. mark shakes his head in disbelief as dejun pushes their abandoned cart towards the cashier.

the rest of the store is relatively empty, there are two other people in the queue so dejun pushes the cart to wait in line. mark comes up behind him and wraps his arm around his thin waist, pressing a small kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“what was that for? you going sappy on me, markie?” dejun giggles, cheekbones high up. “just a little, you know, return gift. for earlier.” he points at the faded lipstick mark on his right cheek and dejun just leans his head on mark’s shoulder till the line moves.

the cashier starts billing their groceries with a dull face and a frown, glancing up every now and then towards dejun.

“look, hand sanitizer. need that too,” dejun picks up a small bottle and adds it to their cart after pouring a small dollop on his and mark’s hands. the guy seemingly unamused, just sighs and bills the bottle too.

“98.87. card or cash?”

mark hands out his card and dejun leans on the glass doors behind them and waits for mark to join him with the bags. once he’s done, he gets the two big bags ready to go and dejun walks back towards their car first.

“hope you had a nice night, sir—” the guy motions towards his own mouth, and mark freezes. he immediately wipes the little bit of stray cum drying on the corner of his mouth and hurriedly thanks the cashier who smirks at his response. golden headlights shine on him impatiently and mark smiles quietly as he glances at dejun from beyond the glass doors.

yes, mark could be in another universe where he just came here to do some mundane grocery shopping but in this universe, dejun’s skirt was getting destroyed tonight, alright.

**Author's Note:**

> mark:  
> dejun: [bass boosted] cock
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/emberhit)


End file.
